Ayslum
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: The year is 1916. Alice Brandon is in the Asylum, built in 1801. She starts to see a boy in the cell next to her, she has never seen him before. I suck at summaries, Please read
1. Chapter 1

(Alice's P.O.V)

I blinked my eyes open as my cell door opened.

"Alice?"

I shuttered. It was the voice of one of the whitecoats, Jade.

"Don't warn her!" Another voice snapped. Jade's twin, Kat. Kat was the opposite of her sister. As where Jade was sweet and kind, Kat was cruel and ruthless.

"Shut it!" The third whitecoat, Liana, snarled. Liana was kinder then Jade. Kat rolled her grey eyes.

Liana approached. In the dim moonlight I could see her long red hair and her pale blue eyes glimmering sadly. She held a syringe in her hand. Liana mouthed, _sorry, _then stabbed the syringe in my arm.

"Let's go." She murmured, taking the syringe out. Kat and Jade walked out, Liana following. She closed the door softly behind her. I could hear her mutter, "You don't deserve this torture, Alice."

"Horrible, isn't it?"

I turned around to see a boy my age sitting in the moonlight in the cell next to me. He was well muscled, with dirty blond hair and coral blue eyes.

"Yes." I whispered in shock.

He grinned. "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"Alice. Alice Brandon."

Jasper's smile faded. "Why are you here?"

I gulped. "I see visions of the future."

Jasper nodded. "I could sense the emotions of others. They thought of me as a witch."

I blinked. He smiled. I smiled back. He was beautiful. I came as close to him as the bars separating us would allow.

I would be so easy for me to lean in. Just the slightest turn of my head, and his lips would meet mine. He smiled sweetly.

"Alice?"

I looked at the door to my cell. Liana and Jade were standing there. I looked back at Jasper, he was _gone._

"Alice. Who are you talking to?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

Liana cocked her head. "Jasper?"

I went into detail. "Well muscled, dirty blond hair, coral blue eyes." I pointed to the cell next to me, cell A-7.

"Alice. No one has been in that cell since 1801."

"But, he was!"

Liana exchanged a glance with Jade, before taking something from her. I saw what is was, and my blood ran cold. They were going to sedate me.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Liana whispered as she stabbed the needle into my arm.

As my sight went dark the last thing I said was. "Jasper, I love you."

(Third person P.O.V)

"I told you she didn't deserve this!" Liana hissed at Jade.

"Shut up." Kat sighed, pushing a strand of pale brown hair from her face.

Liana just glared at her. She looked back at Jade who was going through old files. "Why are you going through old records."

"I'm bo-" Jade stopped mid-sentence. The blood drained from her face, making her black hair seem darker.

"Liana?" She squeaked.

Liana looked at her. "Yes?

Jade tossed the file on the table, her green eyes wide with horror

Liana read the file, she felt her blood run cold.

The file read:

_Name: Jasper Whitlock_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair: Dirty blond_

_Eyes: Coral blue_

_Submitted: 1801_

_Cell number: A-7_

_Died: 1802_

**A.N: O.K, This originally started out as a one-shot, but now I have some ideas for turning this into a full story. So in the comment board, leave me a review and if you think I should continue this or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight, _Alice, or Jasper. I only own Liana, Kat, and Jade**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This Chapter is for BinkyBaby and Twiligth lover. Thnxs for reviewing guys :) A virtual cookie for both of you.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Twilight. Stephanie Myers came up to me and said. "Haley, you are such a good writer, I give you all claims to Twilight and-" Wow. I just lied there. Truth is, I do **_**not**_** own Twilight, Alice, Jasper, or Aro. I only own Liana, Jade, and Kat **

**(Jasper P.O.V)**

I could hear the red head mumble to the black haired girl, "She's having illusions. We need to sedate her." The black haired girl nodded, before handing the red head a needle. I could see the blood drain from Alice's face. If I had blood, It would have drained.

They were going to sedate her. The red head went up to Alice. I could hear her whisper, "I'm sorry, Alice." She jabbed the needle into Alice's arm. Alice's eyes slowly started to close as the medicine took over.

The last thing I heard her say before she drifted off was, "Jasper, I love you." The red head took out the needle, her sky blue eyes were dark with regret. She silently stalked out of the room in a rage. The black hair girl quietly closed the cell door. I slid easily through the bars separating our cells.

I looked at Alice, she had fallen asleep on the cold stone floor. I scowled. If I wasn't a ghost, I would've placed her on the bed. Then, on the other hand, if I wasn't a ghost, she wouldn't have been sedated. But, what I hated the most was that, I was in the same position when I had died

_I backed against the cold cell wall._

_"I. Am. Not. A. Witch." I hissed every word through bared teeth. The doctor inched tords me. Holding the razor sharp, silver dagger that would end my life._

_The doctor's dark brown eyes narrowed. "Then tell me, how do you posses the power to feel and manipulate other's emotions?" _

_I couldn't answer._

_Aro smiled darkly as he approached me. I would fight back, but the year of torture I had suffered had left me weak._

_I lay, broken, bloody, and dying on the cold cement floor. I knew I would pass away in seconds, like anybody would care. As I died, I started praying. _

_" __Our Father, who art in heaven,  
hallowed be thy name.  
Thy Kingdom come,  
thy will be done,  
on earth as it is in heaven  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom, _

_the power and the glory, _

_for ever and ever."_

_I felt my life slip away as the last word fell from my lips._

"_Amen"_

I shook my head to rid myself of the memory. I growled. No. That would not happen again. To _anyone_. I don't care what I had to do.

Alice will _not _suffer the pain I did.

**A.N.: What do you guys think of Aro being the doctor from Jasper's past? **

**R&R please! **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: This Chapter is dedicated to ****E****mmelie Cullen**** and all my other loyal reviewers. You guys rock! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful couple or the amazing **_**Twilight **_**franchise. I only own super sweet Liana, perfectly kind Jade, and sickeningly cruel Kat. (Sorry Kat, but you are just a horrible person) Now onto the story before Kat comes to kill me. **

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

I watched as Alice stirred in her sleep. I could hear the voices of the whitecoats outside.

"No way could the Jasper Whitlock Alice was talking about is the one in the file." The red head said.

"No way Liana." The brown haired one agreed. "My Great-Great-Great Grandfather, Aro killed him one-hundred fourteen years ago."

I narrowed my eyes, so Aro's descends still walked the Earth.

"But Kat," The black haired girl said. " You saw the file. He was described exactly how Alice said. As if she actually met him"

"Jade..." Kat trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

I was amused by how terrified they were. Then again, they should be.

Alice muttered my name in her sleep. Kat looked at her through the bars of the cell.

"Freak..." She mumbled. Liana's eyes instantly fired up.

"Kat! I swear to god if you call her that again, I will throw _you _in a cell! If I don't send you to hell first!"

Kat seemed shocked at her friend's outburst. Even I was shocked.

Kat's eyes narrowed. "Well she is!" She spat. Liana lunged for her. Jade instantly stepped in the middle.

"Enough! From now on I'm Switzerland." **(A.N: **_**Eclipse **_**reference) **

Liana glared at Kat before stalking away. The other two followed.

When they were gone, I crouched beside Alice. "Alice. Wake up."

Her perfect pale lime green eyes flickered open. "Jasper?"

I smiled. "Morning beautiful."

"Jasper, how come they couldn't see you?"

I sighed. "Because, I haven't officially been here since 1802."

Her eyes widened. "What-What do you mean?"

"I was born in 1785. I was 16 when this Asylum was built."

"But-But that was one-hundred thirteen years ago!" Alice gasped.

I nodded. "I was the one of the first to be submitted, they thought I was a witch. I was beaten every day . I was killed in 1802, only a year after. My killer was Aro Hawthorn, Kat's Great-Great-Great-Grandfather. I was stabbed in the throat with a silver knife."

Alice looked at me, wide-eyed. "So you're a ghost?"

I nodded. "Are you afraid?"

Alice shook her head. "No." Then her eyes went dark with fear. "Jasper, Kat threatens to kill me. She says, and I quote: 'You little demon. If these visions don't stop, I'll kill you with the same knife Aro Hawthorn killed hundreds of witches with."

My mouth dropped. My hands started to shake. "She calls you a demon...ha...She's wrong. She's the demon. No, scratch that. She's the devil in person! She's been sent straight from Hell!"

Alice looked at me. "Jasper, calm down."

It took a lot of effort, but I managed to calm down. I looked at her. "Alice, too many people have died from the knife of Aro. I won't let you be added to the list. I'll protect you."

She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you."

I smirked. "Now why don't you tell me why you tell me why you said you love me in your sleep."

She blushed.


	4. Author's note

Ok, So BinkyBaby asked if they'll be together, but i'm saying nothing. :)


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N: O.K, because the last update was an Author's Note, I'm going to try to update with 2 chapters today. Our first chapter is in everyone's fave OC's P.O.V, Kat! *Everyone boos* Hey don't- Eh, who am I kidding, we hate her, She's twisted and demented, Oh well, on with the story!**

**(Kat's P.O.V)**

I growled as I stalked away from Liana and Jade. Liana must be insane to think that freak from hell didn't deserve this. And as for Jade, I was just annoyed she was trying to stop us. I stepped into my room, and I picked up the silver knife my Great-Great-Great-Grandfather had hand crafted. I could see his name which he had engraved himself: _Aro Trenton Hawthorn._

I smiled as I ran my hand over the blade. I could almost hear the pain filled shrieks as this very same blade ended hundred of witches lives. He also ended _thousand _of demon's lives, demons like Alice. I couldn't help but smile, soon she would be added to the list of the dead.

**Me: *rereads the chapter* Kat's a lovely person, isn't she? *Laughs* No. Oh well, I know this a short chapter, but I'll update later today with a longer chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N: Like I said, I'd update later, It's later. **

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

Jasper was laughing like a maniac, why, he had heard me say I loved him in my sleep.

"It's not funny!" I snapped.

Jasper calmed down a little, but you could still see the light in his eyes, "Sorry, sorry." Then he froze.

"Wha-"

"Someone's coming."

I froze as Kat entered the cell. The blood drained from my face when I saw she held a silver blade. She saw what I looking at. She laughed. "You see Aro's blade?"

I could hear Jasper gasp behind me, this just made me even more scared. Kat approached me, a dark look in her eyes. Her lips were curled in to a sick, twisted, smile. I backed up as far as I could, my back hit the wall. God, no...

She held the blade to the base of my throat. I whimpered, this just made her smile wider. She pushed the blade back a little, not enough to kill me, but enough to make me bleed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper's face set in rage. He vanished.

"Jasper!" I rasped in panic.

"What was that?" Kat smiled. I didn't move or speak.

She laughed. "Say good-bye." She prepared to shove the blade through my neck, then, she let out a high-pitched shriek. She dropped to the ground, her hand dropped the blade. She screamed again, her wail was full of pain and agony.

I looked at her in horror and confusion, when I looked close enough, I froze. The back of her neck was covered in long scratches all the way down to the collar of her shirt, they were pouring out blood. It looked as if a butcher's knife had cut her. I looked behind her, and gasped. Jasper was standing behind Kat, his ghostly hands blood red, his eyes were dark with rage.

"Help me!" Kat wailed.

Jade and Liana ran in.

"What the happened!" Jade yelled.

Liana saw the thin line of blood on my neck, she spotted the blade on the ground. "Jade." She whispered, she pointed to me. "Look."

Jade saw the blood on my neck, then she saw the blade. Her face drained of all color. "Oh...My...God..."

Jade and Liana picked up Kat. "I'm so sorry Alice!" Liana exclaimed. Jade's lips curled into snarl. "She'll never come near you again!" She vowed.

When they left, I slid to the floor, shaking and crying. Jasper was at my side in an instant. "Alice, Alice, It's over, she can't hurt you."

I nodded. But in my heart, I knew it wasn't over, Kat wouldn't stop till I was dead.

**(Liana's P.O.V)**

Our friend, Edward, stepped out of Kat's room. His piercing green eyes looked at me and Jade, the moonlight caught his bronze colored hair. "Kat's asleep, but she'll be fine."

We sighed in relief and sadness at the same time. I froze when an unfamiliar voice filled my ears.

_This is a warning. If you ever try to hurt Alice, any of you, this is what will happen, except, maybe next time, no one will survive._

I didn't recognize the voice, but I knew full well who it was. Jasper Whitlock...

**A.N: How do you like this chappie? Like I said last Chapter, Isn't Kat a lovely person? Answer: No. Oh well, R&R please. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor shall I ever own Twilight :( (Sadly)**

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

I sat next to Alice as she calmed down but it was easy to see the was still terrified. Kat is insane, then again, what I could I expect from Aro's decedent? Alice had stopped crying, but she still trembled like a leaf in the wind. If I could, I would wrap around her, but they would just pass through. How I managed to hurt Kat, I had no idea, but I was just happy I did.

I looked down at Alice, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Alice," I mumbled. "Try to sleep." She shook her head. I sighed, then something came to me.

When I was submitted to the asylum, it was because I could sense and manipulate others emotions. I wonder... I closed my eyes and focused on Alice. I heard her breathing deepen and slow. When I opened my eyes, Alice was fast asleep.

I focused my hearing on the voices outside the cell.

"So how did she end up here." A new voice asked.

I could hear the soft voice of Liana. "It's a really sad story Edward."

"I have time."

Liana sighed. I listened closer.

"A few years back, a man brought in a thirteen year old girl. She had long black hair and beautiful pale sea green eyes. The man had short blond hair, and pale grey eyes, when he brought her in, he was clearly drunk. He said his name was Maxwell Brandon, and he wanted to submit, and I quote, 'This little demon from hell.' When I asked why he snapped, and again I quote, 'She sees visions of the future, she is a little rat, who doesn't deserve my love or the love of my wife, the beautiful Bridgett Brandon.'

"I was eighteen at the time, but I was told that I acted like I was twenty-one. I looked down at the girl, "What's your name?" Maxwell exploded by yelling, 'What does it matter?' All I wanted to do was slap the man across the face, but I held my temper, and repeated the question.

**'Mary Alice Brandon...' The girl looked down, away from my eyes. When I looked closely, I could see her arm was decorated in blue and black bruises, long red scratches, and, when I saw these marks, I felt sick, they were **___**cigarette**____**burns. **_**The man left Mary Alice here, with only one word. 'Hope they beat you to death...'** **I crouched beside Mary. 'Come with me Mary.' I told her. 'Just Alice.' She told me. Unfortunately, Kat had heard about her visions and she was charge of preparing Alice for her cell. She chopped of Alice's hair, and it only grew out to the length it is now. After three years."** **Jade let out a sob as she finished, I could hear Edward lead her away.** **I shuttered as I looked down at my sleeping Alice, wait, **_**my **_**Alice? ** **"You know you can't protect her forever, you know." A deathly cold voice said. An all too familiar voice, no, it couldn't be...** **I wheeled around, and I was met with a pair of dark brown eyes.** A.N: Cliff-hanger! I will give a virtual cookie to anyone who can guess who it is. Now I have the story of how Jasper was brought to the asylum, so with your review, tell me if you want to hear Jasper's story or not. R&R. :) 


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N: And the winner is...FallenEmo! Your right, it is Aro. Cookie for you! :D**

(Jasper's P.O.V)

I felt a cold chill run through me as I looked into the dark eyes. "A-Aro?" I asked. He laughed sharply.

"Who else?"

Before, I could see no similarity between Kat and Aro, but now I could. They both had the same bloodthirsty violent glint in their eyes. Aro crouched beside Alice, his eyes gleaming with curiosity. "What a pretty little girl. Too bad she's a demon." His lips curled into the same sick smile as Kat's. "Also, what a shame my Great-Great-Great-Granddaughter will have to kill her, with a little help from me of course."

That. Freakin. Did It.

I lunged for Aro, my hands curled around his throat before he had a chance to react. My lips curled into a snarl.

"Touch her and I'll send you and your little Kitty-Kat straight to _Hell_!"

Aro glared at me. "Fine!" He spat. I loosened my grip. Aro sprinted away.

"But just keep in mind. You can't protect her forever. I might not be able to hurt her. But you have no control of Kat."

He vanished, leaving his warning.

"Jasper? You O.K?"

I looked back, Alice was wide awake. The anger on my face must have been noticeable.

I smiled. "No. Everything's fine."

**A.N: What do you think of Kat's nickname? O.K, short chapter, but I only have the end planed out, so if you have any ideas, PM me and I'll see if I can fit them in. R&R :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N: Me: I think this Chapter is long overdue, now we get to hear Jasper's story**

**Jasper: *rolls his eyes* About time**

**Me: *glares at him* Shut up.**

**Alice: Guys...don't start.**

**Jasper: *sighs* Anything for my Alice *kisses her***

**Me: *smiles* And this is why you guys are my fave couple. Now...On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Twilight!**

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

"Jasper?" I looked down at Alice.

"Yes Darling?"

Her cheeks flared slightly when I used my southern accent. "How did you end up in the asylum?"

I sighed. "Long story."

"I got time."

I sighed. "It was 1801, I was 16...

**(A.N: I'm turning this scene into a flashback) **

_I let out a yelp as I hit the stone wall. I opened my eyes and looked at my father, he had the same pale brown eyes as one of my twin sisters and he had black hair like my other twin sister. "That will teach you to mess with my emotions!" He snapped, referring to my power. He walked away, leaving me bleeding on the ground._

_Within the past week, he had cracked my skull, broke my left arm and sprained my left ankle. Not to mention leaving tons of bruises and scars. He had become so cruel when my mom had died. The only things he cared about were himself and my sisters, Maria Willow Whitlock, Piper Risaralda Whitlock, and Midnight Umbreon Whitlock. Maria was only three and Piper and Midnight were my twins._

_When Dad had gone to sleep, leaving me a broken bloody mess on the floor, Piper and Midnight tiptoed downstairs, unlike dad, they cared for me. Piper had the same blond hair as me and our mom, and the same pale brown eyes as our dad. Midnight had the same black hair as our dad and the same blue eyes as me and our mom. "Oh Jasper..." Midnight whimpered, she was more upset than ever. I looked at her then Piper, who was cursing under her breath._

_"What?" I rasped. _

_Piper looked at me. "That...Monster is taking you to the new asylum!" She hissed. _

_Midnight started to cry quietly._

_"What!" _

_Piper glared at me. "He says you're lucky. He says that if he would have told anybody else besides the person that runs the Asylum, Aro, I think his name was, but anyway, he says that if he would have told anybody else, you would have been burned at the stake!_

_I was starting to feel lightheaded, and no, it was not because of blood loss. I could hear dad upstairs. _

_Piper's eyes went wide. "He's coming for you..." _

God no... _my first thought was._

_Midnight wrapped her arms around me without causing me pain. "I'm going to miss you Jazzy..." She whimpered._

_I looked at her. "Midnight, please don't shed a tear for me." _

_"Midnight, Piper!" We looked up, Dad was standing at the foot of the staircase, a sleeping Maria in his arms._

_Piper put on her _'Abusive Sister' _act. "Just checking on the demon, right Midnight?"_

_Midnight put on her own _"Abusive Sister' _act. She nodded through narrowed eyes. Though I could see it hurt her this time to do this act, more than it ever has._

_Dad smiled than handed Maria to Piper. Then her glared at me. "Let's go." He threw me over his shoulder, and as we walked out the door, I could see both Piper and Midnight crying quietly as they silently mouthed, _'Good-bye brother."

_My dad threw me in the back of our carriage. The ride was long and horrible. When I first say the asylum, I thought of the prison my brother, Riley Joshua Whitlock was sent to after trying to defend me. He died there... "Come on!" My father snapped._

_My father pulled me into the cold building. A man about thirty with jet black hair and dark brown eyes welcomed me. "Hello Nicholas. This must be Jasper. Well don't worry, he'll be safe here." _

_But looking into his eyes, I knew since the moment I has stepped in this asylum, I had been condemned to death._

**(A.N: Back to the present)**

I looked back at Alice. Her eyes were wide. "Oh. My. God."

I looked away.

"No Jazzy!" She amended quickly. "I didn't mean it like that."

I looked back. "Jazzy?"

"Well, you said your sisters called you that, so I would like to, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, it's just that it's been so long."

She smiled, then yawned. I looked at her. "Sleep Alice." She nodded and crawled into her ragged bed. I started to hum a lullaby. Soon she was fast asleep. I smiled. "Good night Angel."

**A.N: **

**Me: Not bad.**

**Alice: *blushes***

**Jasper: ...**

**Me: *Laughs* Alright my loyal reviewers, I need you to do three things. One: In your review tell me if you want to see Piper and Midnight in later chapters. Two: PM me your ideas and I'll try to fit them in. And three: Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N: O.K people, you asked for it. Midnight and Piper will be put in later chappies, including this one. :)**

**(Midnight's P.O.V)**

"Piper..." I mumbled. A bat flew over head.

"Yeah?" It squeaked.

"Come on."

The bat sighed than landed, it morphed, revealing my twin sister. I narrowed my eyes. When our dad had beat us to death after our twin brother, Jasper Oliver Whitlock, had been took to the asylum, we had wandered the earth as ghosts. Piper could turn into any animal. Piper's pale brown eyes were wide.

"What?" I asked, curiosity was always a curse of mine.

"Follow me."

Piper led me to old worn down building. I was reminded of the prison our older brother, Riley, was taken to and of the asylum Jasper was taken to. I looked at Piper. "And?"

Piper pointed to a plaque. I read it, my face probably go whiter. It read:

_**The Athens Lunatic Asylum*: Built by Aro Hawthorn in 1801. **_

_**Memorable Patients:**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan (Bella): Died 1816. Cause of Death: Grief for her daughter**_

_**Renesmee Carlie Swan (Nessie/ Daughter of Bella): Died 1813. Cause of Death: Sickness**_

_**Jacob Kegan Black (Jake/ Best friend of Bella/ Uncle figure of Nessie): Died 1816. Cause of Death: Grief for Best Friend and Niece figure**_

**When I read the next name, I felt numb.**

_**Jasper Oliver Whitlock: Died 1802. Cause Of Death: Killed by Aro**_

I looked at Piper, her eyes were sad, her voice was raw with grief. "Our brother, he died in there..."

I looked up at the building. It was a shot in the dark, what I was thinking, but maybe... "Piper, we might be able to see him."

She looked at me like I was a lunatic (no pun intended). "How?"

I matched her gaze. "Piper, we're ghosts, so maybe-"

Piper cut me off. "Then what are we doing standing here! Let's go!"

I smiled as we faded into the building.

**(Jasper P.O.V)**

Me and Alice could her Jade cry out. "Kat is dead!"

Alice looked at me, shock in her eyes. "You _killed _her!"

I looked away. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh really Jasper?" A cold voice sneered. No. It couldn't be. Alice let out a terrified wail. I looked up, and I was met with two pairs of eyes. One a cold dark brown, the other a colder grey

**A.N: Cliff-hanger! :). Ok, the idea from Jasper's P.O.V comes from ****Tsukasa's Heart, I'll finish your idea in the next Chapter. And as a prize for being the first to give me an idea, you get to put in another idea. (Yes, It's one idea per person, per chapter)but noting for the end, I already have the end planed out. Oh and by the way, I'm not Team Jacob or Team Edward, I like both. (But I'm mainly Team Jasper ;) )  
**

*** The **_**Athens Lunatic Asylum **_**was a real asylum. If you want to know more about it search it up, there is a creepy legend with it too.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A.N: This chapter is dedicated to ****Tsukasa's Heart. **

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

I should've known there would be a consequence for killing Kat. I Just didn't think it would come this soon. Aro's eyes were alight with dark amusement. Kat's lips were curled into a twisted grin **(A.N: Her Trademark :D ) **

"Did you really think you could protect Alice forever." Kat hissed.

I glared at Kat and Aro. "I'll try. I'm not going to let her be murdered like I was!"

Aro smiled. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."

Kat sprang at me, her grey eyes were glinting evilly. Before I could react, she had my arms held down against my sides. I thrashed. "Let me go!" I spat. She grinned. "Can't do that."

"Jasper!" A shrill shriek made me wheel around, My arms still pinned to my sides. I was horrified. Aro had Alice against the wall, a blade held to her throat.

I snarled. "Let her go!"

Aro grinned. "I'm afraid I can't. This little girl's time is up." He raised the blade, me and Alice looked at it in horror. We both closed our eyes. Not wanting to see the blade go through her neck, I listened for her shriek of pain and terror. It came, but it wasn't hers. It was..._Kat's? _

I opened my eyes. A black panther had toppled her over. **(A.N: Can you guess who it is? Hint: She was in the last chapter)**_Ironic, _I thought_. Kat being taken down by a cat._

The panther looked at me, It's pale brown eyes wide. _Don't just stand there! _It's eyes seemed to say. _Get the girl!_

I wheeled around, Aro was being held against the wall by a girl with long black hair. Her face was set in rage. "Leave them alone!" She spat. "Do you understand me!" Aro nodded fearfully. The girl backed away. She snapped her fingers, the panther backed off of Kat. It's lips were curled back, showing razor sharp fangs. Kat and Aro vanished in an instant.

I looked back at Alice. She was huddled against the wall, fear showed in her pale green eyes. I crouched beside her. "Alice, are you O.K?" She nodded. She was looking at the girl and Wildcat in fear. "Alice, don't worry, they're friends." _I hope!_ I thought quietly.

The panther stood on its hind legs, and before I could blink, another girl my age with long blond hair and pale brown eyes stood in its place. She smiled. "We thought you could have used some help, Jasper."

The black haired/blue eyed girl smacked her forehead.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

The blond girl stepped up to me. "Jasper, look at us closely, and say you don't recognize us."

I looked at the girls, and gasped. I was looking at my twin sisters.

**A.N: Tsukasa's Heart, I hope I you like this, this whole chapter was your idea.  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N: To all my loyal reviewers, A Cookie! :D (LOL, I wanted to do that)**

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

"Midnight? Piper?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "No Duh!" **(A.N: I love writing her lines)**

Midnight smiled sweetly and shyly. "Hey Jazzy."

Alice looked at me. "So this is Piper and Midnight?"

I nodded. "Seems so."

Piper sighed. "Again, Duh!" Midnight smacked her upside the head.

"Don't be such a jerk!" She snapped. Wow. She was a lot different than the Midnight I once knew. She was still sweet, but now she had an edge. And Piper, well, she wasn't any different.

Midnight's gaze moved to Alice. "And who's this?

Alice stood up. "I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but call me Alice."

Midnight smiled. "Alice."

I looked at Alice. "How is it you can't make friends with humans, but you've already befriended three ghosts?"

She shrugged. Piper looked at me. "Wait _three?"_

Me and Midnight looked at her. She groaned. "Yes three."

Midnight looked back at Alice. "So why are you in this hellhole?"

Alice looked down. "I saw visions of the future, my dad abused me for it since I was five

**(A.N: For those of you who can't figure it out, she's was brought to the Asylum when she was thirteen, so that's eight years)**

Midnight took all of us by surprise when she let out a vicious snarl. The sound of that snarl made Kat seem like an angel. **(A.N: That's vicious) **"Why must the innocent ones be abused!" Midnight's beautiful blue eyes darkened to a blood red.

Piper placed a hand on her shoulder. "Midnight...Calm down, now." Piper's voice wasn't harsh, but it was full of command. Slowly (Very) her eyes faded back to blue.

I looked at her. "Dad abused you guys when I was gone."

Piper nodded, Midnight snarled more quietly.

"What about Maria?" I asked. I would regret that.

Piper growled. "Ha! She _helped_. She became the devil's little helper."

I blinked, I couldn't imagine sweet little Maria Willow Whitlock as a vicious abuser. Then again, she was only three when I last saw her.

"What the-" I wheeled around an I couldn't believe my eyes. Liana was standing in the doorway of the cell. Her eyes wide with shock, but what surprised me the most was. She could_ see us._

**A.N: Cliffie! :D So**

**So anyway, I thank all my loyal reviewers (Especially BinkyBaby, who's reviewed every chapter and XxNonstoppSmilerxX, who reviewed every chapter in one day. You guys rock! :) )**

**Anyway I have a new story, **_**Angel and Demon, **_**you can look for it on my profile, and I'd love it if you gave it a shot.**


End file.
